All of This
by TheChemist20
Summary: What happens when a girl loses her mother and is left with nothing?
1. Chapter 1 How Could This Happen To Me?

Disclaimer: Yeah I quite obviously don't own any of the characters you recognize. This is basically for my own amusement.

Alright please keep in mind its been awhile since I've done this.

Chapter 1

How Could This Happen to Me

"No don't use that color it looks like baby poop." She joked around with her friend in art class.

"Look at yours! What's it supposed to be? A giant blob?" Her friend Jael said flicking some paint onto her picture.

"Hey, at least my picture kinda looks like what we're supposed to be painting." Delia snorted as she tilted her head sideways to observe it. "What are we painting again?"

Leon observed them from the window in the hallway. She was so young; she had her whole life ahead of her. This sort of thing shouldn't happen to you when you're only 18. He walked into the classroom to speak with her teacher, dragging his feet the whole time.

She was still joking around when the teacher called her name. Looking up she noticed Leon along with the pained expression both him and her teacher wore.

"You're boyfriend needs to speak with you."

She started to say he wasn't her boyfriend but thought better of it. Standing up she followed him into the halls completely aware of the fact that everyone was staring.

"What?" She nervously laughed shifting from one foot to the other.

"There's been an accident…..Your mother…she was driving to work and she was hit." His voice trailed off unsure of how to go about the rest.

"I know its April and all but come on April Fools Day is past." She half heartedly giggled unwilling to believe his words.

He looked at her, his face filled with sadness and regret.

"You're mother was hurt…bad….She died on the way to the hospital." Leon choked on the last words.

"NO! You're lying." She tried to grasp at reality and pushed him away from her. "You're lying." She cried out before crumpling to the ground.

He knelt to the ground and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I was, kid. I really wish I was."

They must have stayed crumpled up together on the floor for at least 20 minutes before the bell signaling the end of class rang. She wildly looked around before jumping to her feet and darting towards the nearest exit.

"Delia." He shouted, starting after her just as a class was let out and he lost her in the crowd.

"Fuck." He muttered as he went to his car instead, he had a good idea of where she was going.

She leaned against the door trying to calm her racing heart. Taking a deep breath she put the key in the knob and turned it, slowly walking in she tried to convince herself it was just a dream and if she went back to sleep when she woke it would all be okay. She went into her room and lay broken on the bed, sobbing.

He watched her from the doorway his heart wrenching with each sob. He was unsure of what to do or even how to approach her. Slowly her sobs trailed off and her breathing grew deeper as she cried herself to sleep.

He sat in the chair near her bed and watched her sleep, wondering what his next action should be. Should he wake her? Let her sleep? He knew she had to make the arrangements for her mothers' funeral and he knew it would break her even more. His heart went out to the kid who would no longer get the chance to be a kid. She'd been forced to grow up in a space of a few hours.

She woke hoping it had all been a dream but when she saw Leon sitting there she knew it wasn't. He was staring at her and she knew he was at a loss for words.

"Hey…" She whispered pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Hey kid." He offered a small smile.

"How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" She wrapped her arms around herself as the tears came again.

"I don't know……I guess like they say god takes everyone when it's their time." Leon said making a feeble excuse.

"That's bullshit! Their time? It wasn't her time; she was still a mother she still had me to raise. It's not fucking fair. I don't know what to do. How could she even leave me like this? How could she leave without saying goodbye? I hate her." She started to weep even harder.

He went over to the bed, sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No you don't hate her." He whispered into her hair.

She started to talk once she calmed down. "We got in the stupidest fight this morning…..I started the fight because she wouldn't let me dye my hair. My last words to her were that I wished she was like other moms instead of a horrible overprotective mother. I left her like that, without her even knowing how much I loved her and needed her and how grateful I was to her. She left thinking I hated her."

"No your mother did not think you hated her. She knew you loved her. She knew all these things and she loved you to. Its no ones fault what happened except for the guy who ran the red-light and hit her." Leon explained, running his fingers through her hair.

She laid her head on his chest and fell silence. He held her like that until she fell asleep, slipping out from under he pulled his phone out to call Mia.

"Hey I'm bringing Delia over; I'll explain when I get there." He snapped his phone shut and went back over to her debating if he should wake her or carry her. He decided to carry her.

He picked her up and carried her out to his car. Setting her in the car, he softly shut the door before heading back to the house to lock the door. Getting back in the car, he started it and left.

He went into the house, explained the situation then brought her in. It was a wonder she'd stayed asleep this long. He brought her down to his room, laid her on the bed and covered her up. Heading back upstairs, he plopped onto the couch.

"How'd you end up with her?" Dom rudely asked.

Ignoring his tone of voice Leon sighed. "I guess her mom told the cops to have me come tell her instead of them. It'd be easier on her. I don't know how it'd be easier."

"Well how long is she going to be here?" Dom said still being rude.

"Jesus Dom! Her mom just died." Mia cut in glaring at him.

"Well it's just one more mouth to feed."

"Fuck man can you be anymore of an ass?" Leon spat out getting to his feet.

Dom stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

Leon wasn't the type to have this sort of outburst; he was always the silent one who went along with anyone. The last thing that was expected out of him was an outbreak like that. It was out of character.

"When she wakes up we'll be outta here." Leon threw at him getting ready to escape downstairs.

"We?"

"Yeah I'm not leaving her by herself. Now if you'll excuse me you're 20 fucking questions I'm going back downstairs." Leon said shooting a look at Dom before leaving the room.

He could hear Mia berating Dom as he walked away. When he got back downstairs he saw she was starting to wake up.

"Hey." He murmured sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." She whispered as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" He ventured as he looked at her pale withdrawn face.

She snorted. "How am I feeling? How do you thing I'm feeling?"

"It was just a question; you don't have to attack me." He held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." She muttered lying back down and covering her face with the blanket.

"You know….I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." Leon pulled the covers off her face.

"You lost your mother?" She asked looking at him.

"No but I lost my best friend who was more like my brother than anything." He moved to sit next to her and leaned against the wall.

"How'd he die?" She inquired as she sat up again.

He deliberated whether to lie or be honest.

"At Race Wars he made the mistake of throwing his pink slips down and lost. He freaked out and ran off. Earlier that day Dom had gotten in a fight with the guy he raced, Tran, they had to pull him off of him. I should have stopped Jesse but I didn't I just told him to visualize the win and left it at that. Later that day Dom went back to the house and Jesse showed up asking for help. Tran and his cousin showed up and shot him up. They killed him because of the big fight with Dom…I know it but never said anything…He was just a baby and I wasn't there for him when he died." Leon started to cry as all the memories unfolded.

She wrapped her arms around him as he cried. She started to cry for both of them. There were too many hardships in life, more suffering than anybody should have to go through.

He let her wrap her arms around him and rest his head against her chest. He hadn't talked about this with anyone and it felt good to get it all out. He was aware of her fingers running through his hair and it made him sleepy. He didn't mean to but he fell asleep.

She felt his weight grow heavier and knew he'd fallen asleep. She maneuvered them around till they were both lying down. She stared at him awhile before also falling asleep with her arm across his chest.


	2. Chapter 2 Time For Remembrance

Chapter 2

Time for Remembrance

They woke around 8 that night as the sun was setting. "Do you want to go to your house and get clothes?" Leon asked moving away from her feeling awkward now that she knew what no one but the team knew.

"For what? You can just drop me off, I'll be fine." She said getting off the bed to straighten her clothes.

"I'm not leaving you alone. It's out of the question." He said pulling the shoes he'd kicked off earlier on.

"But I'll be fine." She protested. She did want company but didn't want anyone to go out of their way.

"It doesn't matter." He was adamant as he stood up.

She just shook her head and went upstairs.

When they got to her house she was assaulted with all the familiar smells of her mom all over again. A mom who would never walk through that door and say. "I'm home, honey." A mom who would never ask where she was going and what time she would be home. A mom who would never sit at the dinner table and ask her how her day was. A mom who would never say. "Goodnight I love you." Ever again. At these thoughts unwanted tears sprung to her eyes.

"Why me? Why did this happen to me Leon?" She asked turning and burying her face in his neck.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." He whispered enveloping her in his arms.

The next few days passed in a blur. Delia went to school then to work to distract herself and to avoid seeing Leon. She wanted to hate him, hate him because he had been the bearer of bad news, but couldn't bring herself to.

The sun rose and cast its golden hues around the room. The rays seeking its way around the dresser, under the bed to where it crawled up the walls. The bed was messed and the covers thrown back, proving that someone had slept there or at least occupied the space for awhile. Sleep that hadn't come easy if at all. It was the morning of the funeral and the day revealed Delia sitting on her moms' bed.

She sat on her moms' bed where she'd attempted to sleep the previous night, staring around her at her moms' possessions. She knew she had to eventually pack them but couldn't bring herself to do it. It was like if she packed it all up, her mother was really gone and that was a fact she wasn't ready to face yet.

It was as if her mother had never left, it was exactly as it'd been left that earth-shattering morning. She could still smell her moms' perfume, laundry detergent even her hairspray.

She found the picture that was taken the last time they'd gone to the park. They were smiling and had their arms around each other. That was also the day she met Leon.

They were playing football while two girls watched. Their football had landed by them and she'd thrown it back. Green eyes had introduced himself as Leon, told her she had a good arm then asked her to join. That had been one of the best days of her life. She'd made six new friends that day.

She had put it off long enough; it was time to leave for the funeral. She was grateful to have some support from her aunt. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. If it weren't for her aunts' arm around her she would have collapsed. Everyone had finished paying their respects when Leon pulled her aside.

"Why haven't you called me back or anything?" He asked.

"Leon…I've been working. I've kept busy because I have to." She pulled her arm away from him.

"No you're avoiding me."

"No I'm not. I have to do this because if I stop then she's truly gone." She started to cry, the tears she'd been holding since the service started could no longer be held back.

"You'll come to terms with it. It'll just take some time. It took me forever to get over Jesse and I'm still not quite over it." Leon took her into his arms.

"Are you coming over to the house after? It's going to be a bunch of family I either haven't seen since I was little or I've never met. I'd like it if you'd come." She said once she'd pulled herself together.

"Yeah I'll be there." He said kissing her on the cheek before walking off.

Back at the house she'd had enough of being introduced to people and hearing "Oh I haven't seen you since you were this tall." She wanted to scream at them but ran up the stairs before she did. She was about to climb under the covers and never come out when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." It was Leon.

"Hey." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey." She whispered scooting over to sit next to him and leaned against him.

"Have you been getting any sleep?" Leon turned her face towards him noticing the dark circles under her eyes for the first time.

"No….Every time I try I dream about my mom in all these horrible scenarios where she's dying and I can't save her." She admitted.

"When everyone leaves you need to sleep. I'll stay if you want me to."

"I know it's just so hard. There are times when I don't think I can go on."

"I know. You just have to try and stay strong."

There was a knock at the door and she went to open it. It was her aunt telling her everyone was getting ready to leave she needed to come say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know One Another

Before you start reading:::: Hello so let me thank my few reviewers OTHlover, Vinces-Girl, and snooze5 I appreciate it guys. I also want to thank Pilar and my cuz Amanda for letting me know what's wrong and such. That's what I need to know, if you see something wrong let me know PLEASE! Also I'm looking for a beta who will work with me and such, so if anybody's willing I could really use the help please. But like I said before if there's something wrong or something to change lemme know please alright thank you

Chapter 3

Getting to Know One Another

Finally everyone had left and she was alone with Leon.

"Sleep." He took her by the shoulders to lead her upstairs.

"I'll be right here if you need me." He said once she'd gotten into bed and turned the lights out.

"Lay with me? Please just for a little while?" She whispered.

It was hard he didn't quite know what his feelings were for her yet. He liked her but was unsure if he wanted it to go any further than that. He agreed to it nonetheless.

She cuddled against him and laid her arm across his chest.

"What was Jesse like?" She quietly asked after a moment of silence.

"Jesse was…Jesse. He was so…impatient he always had to be doing something. He loved cars that's what calmed him. From something simple as washing it to rebuilding the engine he loved it all. No matter how great or menial the task he loved it. No one really saw into him though, they didn't know his hopes and fears as I did. He hoped to someday be as good a racer as Dom and he was afraid his father would never be around to see it. That he'd be denied parole. He had many hopes and fears that would never come to be. He never got to see how far he could go with his potential; it ended too soon for him. In some ways I feel it's my fault if I would have just spoken up instead of remaining silent. That was always my problem I just went along with what everyone says never questioned it or anything. Just agreed to do it all, I'd never had a family before, I was afraid of upsetting them." He explained stroking her hair.

"I wish I could have met him." She whispered.

"You would have gotten along great. You're both so energetic and so damn impatient." He said with a teasing grin on his face.

"How about you? What are you like?" She tentatively asked.

"Me? What are you talking about you know what I'm like." He twisted to look at her.

"No… not really. I think this is the most we've ever talked at one time. When we do talk it's about general stuff. It's never about you. I mean what do you like? What kind of movies, food, and music do you like? That kind of stuff." She explained.

"Geez um…. Horror movies the scarier the better and action movies with Jackie Chan. As for music there's a lot I like techno, rap, rock but absolutely no pop or country. Food you've seen me eat." He chuckled. "There's not much I don't like."

"Yeah same here except I can't stand rap. It's something I never got into. But I am a sucker for chick flicks. Every Thursday night my mom and I used to rent a couple and spend the night watching them. Now we'll never do that again." She whispered the last part before starting to cry.

"We'll get through this I promise." Leon said pulling her closer.

"How'd you meet Jesse?" She asked sniffing.

"Well he was my moms ex husbands' kid. They were married for about a year when they split and he decided he didn't want Jesse but my mom did. So she agreed not to go for alimony or any of that and he gave her custody of him. Jeez he was only 15 and I was 19 it was so long ago. Well about a year after that she married another asshole so Jesse and I split. I haven't talked to her since I don't think she even knows he's dead. Now my turn for a question, where's your father?"

"He left my mother and me when I was about 10. Said there were just too many problems with my mom and he'd visit me all the time, I haven't seen him since." She drew away from Leon and turned over onto her back.

"Hey I was warm." He said indignantly. She laughed and turned her back to him.

"Fine." He turned towards her and tucked himself around her.

They lay in silence for about 10 minutes before Leon spoke up.

"I used to be a big pothead. I mean I smoked pretty much 24/7." He admitted out of the blue.

She was silent for awhile debating whether or not to tell her secret. No one knew it besides her mom and she was dead.

"I used to be a pill popper. Vicodin, Percocet, and Demerol you name it I took it. I just loved how it made me feel, it's like I could forget everything for awhile. I overdosed on it to. I remember that night clearly, my mom and I had gotten in a fight because I said it was her fault my father had left us. She was so pissed off and she slapped me. I was so shocked she'd never hit me before. I ran upstairs and took a whole bunch of Vicodin. She found me on the floor covered in my own vomit and shaking uncontrollably. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital after they'd pumped my stomach. We moved here about 2 weeks later and I met you guys shortly after.

"I'm not happy about the circumstances that brought you here but I'm happy I met you." Leon whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She murmured before closing her eyes to sleep.

Leon wondered if she would ever start taking pills again to help her forget what was happening now. He decided he should probably keep an eye on her.

She woke up to content to move and wake Leon so she just fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Movie Night

Hey Guys Sorry so long between updates, but will someone please let me know an honest opinion instead of just "its good" please lol thnx

Chapter 4

Movie Night

It was Thursday night and Delia was preparing to hole herself up in her room when there was a knock at the door.

"I know I'm a poor substitute and all but here." Leon held up a bag.

"Aww Leon you're so sweet." Delia gave him a hug and kissed his cheek once she saw what he brought.

He'd brought two movies City of Angels and The Notebook. They curled up on the couch together and watched the first movie. By the end of the second Delia was sprawled out with her head on Leons lap. She sat up and stretched before looking over at Leon. He had the weirdest look on his face while staring at her.

"What?" She subconsciously asked.

"I really wanna kiss you." He murmured before pulling her towards him. He kissed her long and hard. Breaking the kiss she maneuvered herself around till she was straddling him. Reaching down she pulled his shirt up and off.

"What are you doing?" Leon groaned.

"I want you." She whispered rolling her hips.

"Oh god… Are you sure?" Leon moaned, her saying those 3 simple words turned him on and made him hard. "Yes." She leaned forward and started kissing the side of his neck.

He stood up and she wrapped herself around him as he made his way upstairs to her room. He gently laid her on the bed before draping himself over her and continued to kiss her. She pulled away and fumbled with his belt.

"Just wait." He muttered pushing away her hands. Holding her hands above her head he slowly peeled her t-shirt off only to reveal she wasn't wearing anything under it. He sucked in a sharp breath before leaning down and biting her hard on her neck then licking it to ease away the pain.

She gasped as pain and pleasure washed over her. He continued his torment on her neck and shoulders until she was writhing under him and begging him to stop. Pushing him way from her, she decided to grasp the upper hand. She removed her pants then went for his, unzipping them she reached in and wrapped her hand around him. He bit his lip and threw his head back.

"Still wanna wait?" She asked with a grin.

"No…" He moaned. He kicked the rest of his clothes off and cradled her against him.

"Your sure?" He asked again."

"God yes." She panted rubbing herself up against him.

He dug in his wallet for a condom and put it on before positioning his self over her.

"Ready?"

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" She whispered.

He took a deep breath before slowing easing his way in.

"I'm not going to break." She murmured in his ear before starting to nibble on it.

He kissed her then pushed his self in. She moaned raking her nails down his back.

"Oh god Le….Leon." She gasped for breath as he bit and sucked on her neck.

Just hearing her say his name like that nearly drove him over the edge right then and there. He teased her mercilessly, slowing his pace then speeding up.

"Leon…" She moaned again drawing his name out as she felt the waves of pleasure start to wash over her.

"Delia." He gasped out her name before he was thrown over the edge.

They lay together after both trying to catch their breath.

"So was it good for you?" She laughingly asked.

"Smartass." He said before wrapping his arms around her to sleep.

He woke her up the next morning to say goodbye before he left. She gave him a kiss before rolling back over to catch some more sleep before school. She woke up to get ready and found a note propped against her lamp.

"I'll be there to pick you up after school. –Leon." She smiled before dragging herself out of bed. Looking in the mirror she groaned as she saw the marks he had left all over her neck and shoulders. Walking to her closest she pulled out a turtleneck tank top and pulled the rest of her clothes on before leaving.

She was so pissed by the end of the day. Everything had just seemed to go wrong that day she was just glad it was over and she got to see Leon. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out the doors and saw him leaning against his car.


	5. Chapter 5 Are You My Girl?

Chapter 5

Are You My Girl?

"Hey how was your day?" He asked as she practically flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck breathing in his smell, a mixture of oil, sweat, and a spicy cologne. She mumbled something he couldn't hear causing him to laugh.

"What?"

"Horrible, to long. I'm just glad its Friday, it seemed like everything went wrong today. I failed a test, I couldn't find my essay." She released her hold on him. "How was yours?"

"Well a certain someone last night left bite marks all over my neck and some very nice scratch marks on my back; needless to say I was teased all day." He smirked at her.

"You! Look at my neck!" She pulled the neck of her shirt down.

"Let's go." He laughingly said opening her car door for her before going to his side and getting in.

"So you wanna come to the races with me tonight?" He asked once they got to her place and were sitting outside in the car.

"Yeah sure. What time?" She asked getting out of the car.

"Someone will be here for you around 11." Leon replied debating whether or not to go in. "You want me to come in?" He'd let her decide.

"No it's okay. I'm going to just relax for a little bit." She went around to his side and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He kissed her before driving off.

-LEON-

He really liked this girl and hoped she liked him to, he hoped it was more than a comfort thing. He also didn't want her to think that's what it was. He wanted more he was sick of all the same racer skanks. The same skanks who were just out to have fucked someone on the Toretto team. She was young, yes he got that but in such a short span of time he'd seen her grow up. He just wished the circumstances had been better.

-DELIA-

She did need some alone time to think some stuff over. Last night with Leon was incredible, she hoped he hadn't done it to console her, she could see herself in a relationship with him. Hell she'd had a crush on him since the day she'd met him. Besides it seemed more than that, he'd actually stayed till morning, and had even woken her up to say goodbye. On top of that he picked her up from school and invited her to the races. That had to mean something….right?

She spent the rest of the night just relaxing and going through photo albums. She finally happened to look up at the time and realized it was 10. Jumping in the shower she washed and got out. Putting on light makeup, she left her hair down and mussed before putting on jeans and a t-shirt. She was scrunching her hair more when she heard someone knocking.

"Oh hey Mia what's going on?" She was surprised she had expected to see Leon not someone else.

"That's not what you're wearing is it?" Mia asked barging in.

"Um….yes. Why?" Delia was suddenly very self-conscious.

"No, no, no. That just won't work. Come on."

A couple outfits later Mia had her dressed in a skirt and a thin almost sheer top. "Wait what about these?" Delia shyly asked pointing off the marks out on her neck.

"I was wondering where Leon was all night. You have any powder concealer, liquid concealer and a tannish blush? I'm an expert at covering up hickeys and such I had to be with a brother like Dom." Mia laughed as she applied cover-up to her neck. "There good as new. Now let's go." Mia said pulling her downstairs.

"So why couldn't Leon come get me?" Delia asked once they were in the car.

"Dom has them all going over his car with a fine tooth comb. Everything has to be perfect for the races as usual." Mia said as she flew through the streets of Echo Park.

They finally pulled up to the Toretto house and Mia waited till everyone came out to their cars before she got out. "You may as well ride with Leon, I'm riding with Brian." Mia said walking towards Brian with a smile on her face. She was trying to play matchmaker with those two.

Delia followed her lead pulling her skirt down as she went. "Can I ride with you?" She nervously asked standing in front of Leon.

"Damn you look good, of course you can." He said once he did a double take, he'd never seen her in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt which she somehow made sexy. She wasn't very tall but the short skirt she had on made it look like she had legs for miles. Leon licked his lips and thought of those legs wrapped around him. The skirt left little to the imagination along with the almost see though top she had on. He envisioned them on his bedroom floor before he snapped to attention.

It was a quiet ride at first till Leon finally spoke up. "You know you arriving with me kinda signifies you're my girl."

"Am I?" She looked over at him.

"Do you want to be?"

"Do you want me to be?" She wanted his answer first.

"Honestly……..yes I do. I want you to be the first thing I see everyday, I want to wake up with you in my arms, I want to be the one to comfort you and wipe away your tears, most of all I just want you to be mine." He tentatively said glancing over at her.

"Alright then." She grinned. "I'm your girl."

"You know I'm pretty jealous everyone gets to see you looking this sexy." Leon wrapped a possessive arm around her waist once they got out and he noticed all the appreciative stares she was getting.

"You shouldn't be. I'm here, didn't we already discuss this?" She asked leaning against him. She could feel the hatred radiating from all the women around her, glaring at her.

"Wow if looks could kill I'd be buried clear on the other side of the world." Delia laughed wrapping her own arm around him for good measure.

"Oh don't worry bout them. They don't stand a chance." Leon replied with a cocky grin.

That satisfied Delia and she turned her attention back to the events unfolding in front of her.

"Is this your first race?" Leon asked when he saw her watching with an intense look on her face."

"Yeah it's really cool; I've never seen some many nice cars." She admitted.

"Well get used to it, we come pretty much every weekend." Leon replied waiting for when he had to go man the scanners.

"You going to sit with me while I listen to the scanners or…." His voice trailed off.

"I think I'll just go hang with Mia and watch if that's okay." She looked eagerly over at him.

"Yeah that's cool. If cops come run to one of the teams cars, whoever's closest. I already told them to keep an eye out for you." Leon reluctantly let her go and went to his car.

"What's up girl?" Letty asked once she made her way over to them.

"Nothing….So Leon kinda asked me to be his girl on the way here.

"It's about time he decided to stop dogging around." Letty grinned at her.

"That's awesome. We'll get to see more of each other now." Mias' eyes glittered with excitement at the thought of hanging with someone who was girlier than Letty.

"So I can see Leon found a new ho." A skanky looking blonde with too heavy makeup and breasts pooping out of her shirt appeared next to Delia.

"Aw Janelle don't get upset because none of the guys want to catch a disease. Maybe you should try someone on Edwin's team. They probably have as many diseases as you." Letty said while Mia egged her on.

"Whatever." Janelle put her hand in Lettys face dismissing her.

"Is that what it is? Your jealous?" Delia asked stepping between them.

"He has a small penis, why would I be jealous." Janelle told her with a nasty grin on her face.

"Actually judging from how sore I am from last night I'd say no he really doesn't." Delia laughed at her before walking away.

"Oooo." Letty sneered before following her, Mia gave a mocking salute before also leaving.

"Come on Delia its time to move on, its time to race." Letty laughingly said dragging her along with her.

Dom won just like usual and they headed back to the house to party before the cops could break them up.


	6. Chapter 6 Charity Case

Chapter 6

Charity Case

Leon was observing her as she talked to Mia while he was across the room talking to Vince. To a person who didn't know her she appeared fine. If you knew her you could see she was haunted and holding so much pain inside of her. He'd tried to get her to talk to him on the ride back but she'd clammed up.

"Leon gotta talk to you." Dom interrupted motioning towards the kitchen.

"Gonna get a drink Mia." Delia stood up and headed towards the kitchen but stopped when she heard Dom and Leon talking.

"What's going on Leon? We really can't afford another person around here. What is she like your charity case since her mom died?" Dom crudely asked.

Upon hearing this Delia's hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Slowly backing away from the door she turned and blindly pushed through everybody and ran out the front door.

"Delia!" Mia shouted trying to get to the door, by the time she did Delia was already long gone.

Mia sighed and headed towards the kitchen only to find Leon glaring angrily at Dom.

"Why did Delia run out of here?" Mia asked sensing the tension between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" Leon questioned finally looking away from Dom.

"I don't know, she came to the kitchen to get a drink but then she flew out of here." Mia explained.

"Fuck! This is your fault." Leon roared at Dom before rushing out.

"What'd you do?" Mia frowned accusingly at Dom.

"Nothing I just told him we couldn't afford another mouth to feed and I asked him if she was his charity case since her mom died." Dom looked uncomfortably away from her gaze.

"You're an asshole. Ok so when dad died and you were in jail and Vince was taking care of me and was there for me, was I a charity case?" Mia furiously stormed out of the kitchen.

"I thought I'd find you here." Leon quietly said walking up behind her where she was sitting on her moms' grave slowly tracing the lettering on the headstone with her finger.

"Yeah I had to get outta there ya know"? She looked up at him unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

Leon silently cursed Dom. "Yeah I know what ya mean. You should've come and got me though we coulda left together." He said squatting next to her.

"Is that why you're with me? You feel bad because my mom died? Oh poor Delia, she'll do anything for love now that her moms dead." She spat out suddenly all her fears coming to the surface.

"No of course not Delia. How could you even think that?" He was appalled and it was very evident in his face.

"Because…" She started to cry. "It's what I think. I have no one. I don't want to screw this relationship up just because I'm desperate for someone."

"Its not I've liked you since the day I met you in the park. It has nothing to do with you're mom. Me asking you out now was a very poor time, I'll admit. I just wanted to love you though, to help you carry this burden. I mean god I just wanted to be there for you. I didn't want you to have to go about this alone. I know what its like to be alone and grieving. When Jesse died I was along. Vince was in the hospital, Dom and Letty were gone to Mexico and I was hiding out at my uncles in New York. I don't want you to go through that." He told her in a shocking outburst.

They were quiet for awhile before she spoke up in a low voice. "I'm not a charity case am I?"

"No baby you're not. He's just an asshole." He whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah?" She looked hopefully up at him.

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her forehead.


End file.
